theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Eliana
} Eliana } Biographical Information Birthdate 4th March, 1308 (Age: 712) Perpetual Age 20 Created By Concealed Status Undead Occupation Nurse (Formerly) Librarian Species Vampire Gender Female Height 5'7" (124cm) Hair Color Black (Red Highlights) Eye Color Crimson Red Skin Color Pale } Family Information Companions Eric } Special Characteristics Abilities Basic Vampire Abilities } Supernatural Information Significant Kills Irrelevant Humans } Appearances First Seen Season 11 Last Seen Season 11 Played By Diana Bell Eliana is a vampire and the significant companion of Eric, whom he was introduced towards during his horrendous and reclusive interims. Eliana became intrigued of his optimistic attitude and sought to replicate his internal replication in order to abstain from eradicating mortal individuals out of fulminated compassion and believe in retribution and magnificent terminations. She is considered passionate, kind, loving, and deeply interested in the existence of specific quantifications that have vindicated monumental limitations. Eliana matriculated majority of her enumerated interims with Eric, whom she began to teach the importance of acquiring adoration within a vampire’s life. Emancipated from honor, Eliana was quite astounded from how Eric became so destructive in order to eliminate the vexations of administering love towards any individual who deserved or preliminated such a gregarious infatuation. Early History Eliana was born on March 4, 1308 within the doctrines of simplistical and numerated vindications. Under ramificational circumstances, her benevolent family members were consolidated under abhorrent and catastrophic preliminaries. During her terminated adolescence, Eliana began to presume the institution of education and liberated the formalities of strategical literature and arts from previous manifestations. Upon the dawn of gregarious interims, Eliana witnessed several individuals becoming consumed of their vital fluid from an intolerable and justificational vampire until it sensed her presence, which resumed in horrendous measures when the unknown immortal restrained the cardiovascular numeration of Eliana and extracted his terminations within her cervix until the benedictions of various commoners began to initiate prominence and the vivacious immortal rapidly dissipates within unlimitations. Unable to be administered confidential aid, Eliana was required to illuminate the horrendous accumulations of the venom which was secluded throughout her bloodstream which eventually doctrinated; completing her transformation into a newborn. Over the centuries, Eliana has obtained restraint and replicated her internal vindication for existing upon the dominion of supernatural contributions. Season 11 Upon the formidable exigencies of the resolutional dominion of New Orleans, supplemental consumptions have began to stimulate the gregarious consecreations of internal adoration as Eric ambulates upon the scenary in order to retribute another interim towards his vindictional companion, Eliana; whom accumulates the essence of his presence within a justificational area. Numerated to contribute towards his magnificent limitations, Eliana begins to implicate that conditional and preliminated analogies have began to jubilate horrendous and detrimental measurments the previous benediciton that the original vampire acknowledge numerous of centuries ago, which became considered neglected in order to limitate the mental compacities of immortal companions whom were eradicated due to atrocious complications of the former nomadic vampire Connor as he reclaimed havoc upon the entire southern hemisphere in order to create and accumulate mass and judicial preliminaries in order to vindicate the existence of the original congregation as Eliana begin to conclude that formulated transitions have entailed numerical and erroneous inconsistencies whom are becoming gratificated under the monumenta and horrendous vexations of adoration and impending pacification as the terminal declination of superior incentives have endured efficient retribution that has began to reserve the entire production of existing within the supernatural dominion whom could replicate happiness within the own limitations and secular preliminaries.Ordained from here analogies, Eric begins to explicate that previous interims have accumulated substantial proclaimation in order to derive internal replication of horrendous and atrocious ramifications which justified detrimental vexation when he eradicated his former nomadic adversaries from vexational incenerations in order to terminate complicated and erroneous platitudes whom could become engaged in the upcoming and magnificent retributions that numerous of sophisticated preliminaries are obligated to qualificate throughout the replication of adoration and osculated transitions which could elude the mental demises of supernatural entities within their primordial intervals as Eric begins to conclude that elusive proclaimations have originated over the impending transgressions in order to accumulate an entire benevolence that has been substained among tiresome and unlimited reformations whom could reassure the benevolence of consistent measures that become irrigational among conditional numeralities as the predominative consequences occurred among the prenatural eradications of supplementations. Despite the previous conceptions are transpiring within the entire vicnity of detrimental occurrences that seems to arise promiscuously, the original coven of immortals inquire excessively towards the imminent conspirations that has administered their human civilization with endearing prosperity, which has not become recognized towards previous obliberations from indistintive celestials whom may have been nuetralized as newborn immortals. Ambulating within the depiction of subliminal and antiquated retribution in order to accumulate previous and impending transgressions between cordial and benevolent companions, Eric and Eliana begin to liberate upon the massive terminations which concluded in horrendous altercations as Eric begins to implicate that nefarious osculations were impending upon a specific interim when the vital fluid of mortal individuals became his primary reason of eliminating his internal replication of feeling systematic and gregarious emotion about what can occur upon a predominative matriculation as time never progressed due towards the imminent condensation of liberating traditional and preliminated terminations whom could observe unfortunate recommendations among the entire benevolence of conditional misconceptions as he begins to conclude that liberative and transactional complications began to supplement terminal jubilations in order to determine the external need of accommodation within the supernatural dominion of immortal whom are required and obligated to sustain the internal vital fluid of mortal individuals that became the distinction of survival once the replication and gratitude and numerational limitation have inferred that numerous complexities can become the result of obtaining magnificent and orchestrational measures. Illuminated upin his responses, Eliana begins to explicate that conditional limitations can become irrigational among numerous of sophisticated transactions which has changed the dramatical introducation that each of them were able to endure among the centurie which included assisting him during his horrendous junctures and proclaimed limitations as he decided to fulminate his siblings from the atrocious vindication except his current and magnificent mate and her preliminaries that could supplicate the conditional mutilation whom could become gratified within the extraordinary benediction of adoration and intimate exclusion throughout the entire benevolence of gregarious and ultimative acquisitions in order to establish the accurate and gratuitous confirmation that an immortal can endure, especially capable of afflicting horrendous measures upon erroneous formalities as the impending and formidable consequences are becoming obligated to form retributional attributes within the possession of numerical formalities as she concludes that terminal vexations can contribute towards everlasting intervals. Regulating as comminating explications are becoming detrimental within the municipal of monumental expectations, the entire regiment of persistence are acknowledged upon the arrival of a legendary congregation whom are obtained with the consciousness of annihilating the entire species of contrasting formulations whom are conspired to interact with preliminaries and reticents, which is enlightened to be established as a configurative adjustment. Ambulating within the perennials of his residential domain in order sustain his internal liberation with vital fluid fulminations; Eric begins to replicate the justification that an horrendous supplementation is upon his domicile, however he cultivates discriminate contradictions until the rapid liabilities vindicate an atrocious preparation within his presence and Eric vividly enumerates the supernatural individual against the preliminated limitations which reveals to be his most primordial companion, Eliana; whom gratificates with adoration when Eric recognizes her deprivated continuation. Illuminated based on the intricate ratification of liberating accumulation, Eric begins to implicate that substantial and formidable complication has become ratified in order to detain an entire replication of vexational pacification upon the entire dominion of jubilated transgressions that previously occurred over the specific interims as he declared the sufficient dependencies of rebellious immortals whom has vindicated several gratificational preliminaries in order to view the internal and external destruction of the original congregation whom are considered the pinnacle of vampire benediction which has conveyed the importance of productivity and intricate revelations that has distorted the congressional retribution of internal limitations whom could accumulate replicated qualifications as Eric begins to conclude that imminent and prevailing osculations are becoming the prominent recollection of internal adoration that could numerate the transgressions of judicial innovation within the impending preceedings of conditional liabilities that has become ordained to complicate the existences of numerous fortifications whom could become inclined to consummate. Acknowledging his premises, Eliana begins to explicate the formidable exigencies are becoming nominated among the dispute of sufficient and declinated interpretations whom could stimulate the congressional and gregarious misconceptions that has supplemented an entire recommendation of proportionate and vindictive depictions which illuminates the previous existence the original immortal had used to acknowledge due to the inconsistent mutilation of eradicating numerous of mortal individuals which was considered the retribution of his clinical stimulation as she reminds him that her prevailing assistance was the initial reason he began to accumulate an entire limitation of enumerating the internal conjunctions of existing within a benevolent dominion that is not only capable of becoming transgressed from the absolute sustenance but could be viewed as the second deprivation whom are conducting the manipulation of sufficient adoration and complicated numeralities which Eliana begins to conclude that primordial limitations are becoming justificated within his terminations. Intrigued upon the absolute deprivation of stimulation and internal adoration that could become the entire remnants of replication; Eric and Eliana begin to converse about the horrendous and efficient interims that has been ordained to accumulate the conditional limitations as Eric begins to implicate that deprivated terminations are considered the upcoming limitations whom could begin to consider the fulminated and treacherous complication among the benevolence of internal and external feelings in order to determinate the vindicated and erroneous proportions whom could determinate the vexational limitations that a supernatural immortal could obtain within their horrendous and seclusional osculations in order to preliminate a gregarious replication in order to numerate the horrendous absolution of penetrating and complicated vexation in order to deprivate the limitations that could insinuate traditional and deprivated contributions upon the horrendous and atrocious limitations whom are justificated within the primordial and sufficient validation as Eric begins to conclude that acknowledging the premises of various and typical limitations have become accumulated within the benediction of supplemental and ordained complications in order to determine the vexational admininstration whom could jubilate adoration. Deprived of his conclusion, Eliana begins to explicate that conditional and limitational numerations are becoming neglected within the beneficial tribulations of sophisticational and aggregational preliminaries whom are able to sustain the entire benevolence of happiness that other individuals are capable of obtaining upon the intricate vindication whom has been considering the fulmination of traditional and explicated complicatios in order to assume that eradicating an entire substantial of legitimate orchestrations have become numerated towards the benevolence of optimistical and complicated replications throughout the benevolence which could begin to accumulate the formidable and benevolent gratifications whom has stimulated the impending recommendations that a substantial conclusion can obtain within the manifestation of corporeal entities ans horrendous supplimentations as the formidable retributions have become desired to accumulate recommendational and legitimate technicalities as she conclusively limitates the jubilated transgressions of sufficient numerations. Deprivated upon fulminating expectations commencing within the horizon of destructive alignments that has consistenly engraved in the accusation of preliminating intensive constructions throughout the cognitive preliminary whom has been establish among the adversaries towards the original congregation of immortal individuals due towards the corruptive restorations of expecting foundations and emulative ascendancies upon the conditonal confrontation in which will formulate distinctive analogies within corruptional introductions. Powers & Abilities Some of these powers are more potent when the vampire gets older and feeds on human blood. *'Super Strength' - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than average adult humans and slowly grow stronger with time. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average size fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, ripping people apart and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of werewolves that are not in wolf form. Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. *'Super Speed' - Vampires are much faster than humans and werewolves in human form and can possibly out run a werewolf even in wolf form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. Their reflexes are similarly heightened. Like their strength, their speed increases with age. *'Super Agility' - Vampires possess superhuman agility. They have shown that they can move, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. These abilities increase with age. *'Emotional Control' - Like all vampires, Eliana has the ability to switch off her humanity. Being technically deceased, vampires have the power to eradicate their ability to feel emotions such as fear or guilt, allowing them to kill and feed without remorse and to go up against any opponent without fear. This power also relieves them of depression or sadness. A vampire without there emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire will become a remorseless killer almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over five-hundred years old are said to lose it altogether. *'Enhanced Emotions' - Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy and happiness are intensified for vampires; allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. The Old Ones have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did two thousand years ago. Conversely sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified causing most vampires to turn off their emotions. *'Heightened Senses' - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. The only known disease or infection that can kill a vampire is a werewolf bite. *'Accelerated Healing' - Vampires can snap their finger bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement. *'Lapis Lazuli' - She possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability are the distortion of reality and trapped in the dream. *'Anger' - If emotional justifications are enhanced upon the specific situation, a vampire’s strength can become temporarily heightened and can even subjugate an older vampire within the moment. *'Eidetic Memory' - Vampires are said to possess impeccable and culminating recollection of their entire existence as they are unable to forget since becoming sired within the species of vampirism. Their mental consciousness are often classified as repositories, in which they contain and conceal all information permanently; regardless of how far the specific memories recede into the past. Weaknesses *'Fire or Sunlight:' Fire burns normal vampires to death. Sunlight also burns normal vampires and if they are exposed for too long. It will cause them to burst into flames and die. Fire and sunlight are not fatal to an Old One. *'Uninvited Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a house without being invited in. If they are in the house without being invited in, they will become disoriented. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to normal vampires but not to The Old Ones. *'Vervain:' When ingested, vervain causes a vampire to become severely weak and feverish. If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. *'Device:' The device was a weapon designed to emit a high-frequency noise that could only be heard by vampires and werewolves. *'Decapitation:' Removing the head of a vampire will result in its instant death. *'Magic:' Witches are able to give supernatural aneurysms that cause the blood vessels of vampires to explode. *'Heart Extraction:' If a vampire's heart is removed with horrendous extraction, it will cause instant death. *'Wood:' If a vampire is wounded by wood, it will cause the vampire to become severely weak. If a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart, it will result in death. Personality Eliana has been around for over seven hundred years. She's learned a few things. One of them is to enjoy life and have fun. She is probably one of the most down to earth and "normal" vampires you will ever meet. She is comfortable being a vampire and has no problem socializing with humans. Even as a vampire, life is too short to spend brooding and dwelling on the past. Live in the now is her philosophy. Physical Appearance Eliana is physically a very beautiful woman. She currently has long brown/black hair. She is tan and would wear makeup as she is also tall and had a very curvy figure. She is described as being wildly sexy and gorgeous but tough as nails. She is occasionally a sarcastic individual and dresses different from the other female individuals. Because she is considered the creator of Eric's subliminal and compassionate personality, one can assume that Eliana is as him in the first episodes of the series. Category:Seasons Category:Vampires Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Supernatural